Kiss The Boy
by PJO-HoO4ever
Summary: Percico, Pipabeth, and Valgrace, mostly Percico though, from Nico's POV. Oneshot, boyxboy! Don't like, don't read. "It was a normal day at Camp half-blood for Nico; Death in the air. The flowers that would die when he walked past them. And him. Percy Jackson." hope y'all like it! I suck at summaries!


** Nico's POV**

It was a normal day at Camp half-blood for Nico; Death in the air. The flowers that would die when he walked past them. And him. Percy Jackson. Nico was sitting at the Hades table with Hazel, who was visiting here at camp half-blood. His eyes drifted over to the Poseidon table where _he_ was sitting. Percy looked at him; their eyes meeting. Nico quickly looked away, and back at Hazel, who was wiggling her eyebrows. "You like him don't you?" She said, looking at him, then back at Percy. "What! No, are you crazy!?" He half whispered to her with wide eyes. "Ooooh! Someone has a crush. I've gotta tell Piper!" "Tell me what?" Piper walked up to the Hades table with a look of confusion on her face. "Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" She set her tray on the table and sat across from Hazel. "Nico's got a crush on Percy!" Hazel squealed with delight. "Not so loud!" He hissed at her. "Aww, that so cute!" Piper also squealed. "Could you guys be any louder!" He put his head in his hands so they couldn't see that he was blushing. "It's Ok Nico. We won't tell anyone else alright?" Hazel put a hand on his shoulder. "I guess it doesn't matter if you tell Jason since he already knows." "HE WHAT!?" He looked up to see that a few eyes had gone to the table, but most people didn't seem to care. "Yes, he knows," he sighed, "It was when I got the scepter of Diocletian. We kinda met Cupid and he made me confess that I had a crush on Percy." He saw Piper and Hazel's expressions soften. "I'm sorry" Piper looked over at the Poseidon table with a slight smile on her face. She started to sing, getting higher as she stood up,

"There you see him  
Sitting there across the way  
He don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about him  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the boy

He stared at her as if she were crazy- which she probably was. Hazel also stood up and took his arm while Piper took the other. They started to drag him to the Poseidon table with an astonished looking Percy staring at them. All eyes were on them now. How could this possibly get worse? They set him down across from Percy, who had half a pizza sticking out of his mouth.

"Yes, you want him  
Look at him, you know you do  
It's possible he wants you, too  
There is one way to ask him  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the boy"

Hazel and Piper started to get other people to stand up and sing with them; which some actually did. Nico didn't want to meet Percy's eyes, so instead he just watched the others gather more and more people to sing with them. Percy still looked a little confused, but he asked, "What are they talking about? Do you like me or something?" Nico's eyes widened and looked at Percy across the table. "W-what n-no! I don't l-l-like you!" He stuttered out, with a blush creeping up to his cheeks. Percy looked down at the table with a look of- was that disappointment? No, it couldn't be.

"Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the boy  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the boy"

"You sure Nico?" Percy looked up at Nico while tilting his head to the side which mad him look adorable. "Cause I wouldn't mind. I mean, since I was kinda hoping you would say yes." His eyes drifted to the table again. Nico couldn't believe what he was hearing. The boy he had a crush on his whole life is saying he likes him too? He looked anywhere else but Percy to think; and saw that mostly all the campers had begun to sing with Hazel and Piper. He looked behind him and saw Jason dancing with them, with a look of happiness. He heard him say something about a ship being cannon- Percico he thought it was. Percico? Could that be Nico and Percy?

"Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
He don't say a word  
And he won't say a word  
Until you kiss the boy

The campers started to circle the table while singing. Percy looked up at them, then Nico and looked down again. Nico reached across the table and grabbed Percy's hand. "Percy?" Percy looked up at him with big seal eyes. "Yes?" "I kinda like you too." Percy's mouth formed an 'O' shape, but before any of them could say something; the campers started on the next line,

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the boy  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the boy  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the boy  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the boy"

He saw Leo on his knees pleading for them to kiss, which looked super weird, but he didn't seem to care. Jason got down on his knees next to Leo and pecked his cheek, which caused Leo to stop what he was doing and look at Jason. Instead of saying anything, Leo kissed him on the lips. Half of the campers turned to them and sang too, while the other half sang to Nico and Percy.

"You've got to kiss the boy  
Why don't you kiss the boy  
You gotta kiss the boy  
Go on and kiss the boy"

Percy leaned across the table and- someone pushed Nico's head to Percy's so they would kiss. Nico didn't want to look back because he was kissing FREAKING PERCY JACKSON. After he got over his shock, he started to kiss back. Their lips moved in sync for a while until Nico pulled away. "Why did you do that for?" Percy asked while pouting. "Because this table is killing me and everyone is staring at us." They looked at all the campers and saw that they had gone silent accept for Jason and Leo, who were still making out. Then they all started clapping. Hazel and Piper came over and gave him a hug while Hazel said, "I'm so proud of you Nico!" When they were done squeezing him to death, Leo and Jason came over, holding hands. Jason broke away from Leo and gave Nico a body crushing bear hug and squealed, "OMGS I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID IT! PERCICO IS CANNON!" "What's Percico?" Percy was standing next to Hazel and Piper now, sharing their look of confusion. Jason gasped and said, "You don't know what Percico is!?" He pulled Percy next to Nico. "That is Percico." He said, with a smile. But the smile melted when he looked over at Piper. "Pipes I'm so sorry! I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how." Piper didn't seem to care, but she did blush a little after he said that. "Actually, I kinda like Annabeth. Me and her were sorta secretly dating." Piper looked over at the crowd and smiled when she saw Annabeth come over. Piper ran over and started making out with her which looked like it startled Annabeth. Nico looked over at Percy and saw that there was sadness in his eyes. Nico talk Percy's hand and squeezed it a little. "Hey, it's okay. Your with me now." Percy looked at him and smiled. "I know I am. But, it's just that, me and Annabeth have been through a lot together and it kinda hurts now that I see her making out with someone else." Percy's eyes drifted over to Piper and Annabeth who had stopped making out and Annabeth was now looking at Percy with the same sadness. "Percy, I'm so sorry. I should've told you but I didn't, I'm so sorry." Nico noticed Percy wouldn't make eye contact with her, and saw that he was crying a little. "It's ok," He croaked, "I did the same to you. Me and Nico are dating now." Percy finally looked Annabeth in the eyes when he said it. Annabeth gave Percy a hug, then pulled back with a little smile on her face. "Friends?" She asked Percy. "Yeah, friends." Percy said, and started to grin. He looked at Nico and pecked him on the lips before saying, "Does the ghost king wanna sleep in my bed?" Nico blushed fifty shades of red. "Sure Sea Prince." Percy smiled at him, then looked at the others. "How about you guys? What are guys gonna do?" Leo looked at Jason and smirked. "Me and sparky her are going to his cabin. Right Mr. Grace?" Jason looked at Leo in astonishment. "Really?" "Well of course we are!" Jason smiled a little and pecked Leo on the cheek. "That's for being adorable." Jason then turned to Piper and Annabeth, who were holding hands. "How about you guys? You going to your own cabin, or are you going to Piper's." Annabeth frowned. "Why does it have to be Piper's?""Be cause she's a child of Aphrodite, and that way her syblings won't care, where as, Annabeth's siblings would have a heart attack." Piper looked at Annabeth. "Well? You don't have to do it you know, we could take it slower, not like these-" "HEY!" Leo shouted, "If your calling us what I think your about to call us, you better not call us that." "That's a lot of 'calls'" Jason said, wrapping his arms around Leo's waist from behind, then rested his head on Leo's shoulder. "Can you guys stop fighting so I can take Leo away?" He asked. "I think I'll go to Piper's." Annabeth looked at Piper with a smile. "Who about it beauty queen?" Piper smirked. "I'm in." They said their 'Good night's' and walked away. "Well, I guess it's just us now." Leo said. "Actually, me and Percy should get going too. It's getting quite late." Nico looked up at the sky which was getting darker by the second. "Well, I guess that means me and Sparky should go too." Leo looked over his shoulder at Jason. "Right Mr. Grace?" "Yeah." Jason replied and picked Leo up and ran off to the Zeus cabin. "I wonder what Leo's siblings will say when they find out he slept with Jason." Nico looked at Percy, who was still staring at the place Jason and Leo had been. "Most likely they'll tie him to a rail road track." Percy glanced at Nico who was now laughing, then did something rather startling. Percy put one arm under Nico's leg, and the other under his back so he was carrying him bridal style. "Let's go my ghost king." Percy said, then bent down to give Nico a peck on the lips before going to Percy's cabin. "Okay, my Sea Prince." Nico whispered, though he knew Percy couldn't hear.

**A/N Omgs guys I know it sucked plz forgive me! Please review/comment if you want another song one like this. I did make one called 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' from Hercules the Disney movie, so you can check that out too. Good bye my pretties!**


End file.
